Avant
by music67love
Summary: Tout était si simple, avant. Ou quand l'amour s'en mêle... ASPSM. OS


**Avant**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: ASPSM  
_

_Rating: K+  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, comme toujours :D  
_

_Résumé: « Tout était si simple, __avant_.» Ou quand l'amour s'en mêle... ASPSM. OS

* * *

« Tout était si simple, _avant_. Avant, quand les limites étaient bien définies. Avant, quand on se détestait sans même savoir pourquoi. Avant, quand les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient des insultes à ton encontre. Avant, quand les seuls sentiments qui emplissaient mon cœur étaient une haine viscérale envers toi. Avant, quand je n'avais pas à analyser ce que je ressentais envers toi.

Tu te souviens d'_avant_ ? Tu te souviens de nos disputes ? Tu te souviens de nos bagarres, de nos corps à corps ? Tu te souviens de nos nuits entières de retenue ? Tu te souviens de nos regards haineux ?

Je suis celui qui te connait le mieux Scorpius… Je suis celui qui peut deviner chacune de tes pensées juste à l'un de tes gestes, à un de tes regards. Je suis celui qui _sait_ quand tu vas mal. Je suis celui qui aimait abuser de ma connaissance parfaite de toi. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'a toujours manqué : je ne connaissais pas ton corps.

Comment pouvais-je ne pas connaître ton corps, moi qui savais tout de toi ? Cette question n'a pas cessé de me hanter pendant plus d'un an. J'ai passé l'été de sixième année à réfléchir à comment remédier à ce problème. Je _devais_ connaître ton corps. C'était devenu vitale. Je ne pensais qu'à ça, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur autre chose.

Je me levais en pensant à tes lèvres. Je me douchais en me ressassant le souvenir de ton torse, dans les vestiaires. Je mangeais en rêvant à tes fesses. Je passais la journée avec tes yeux gris imprimés sur ma rétine. Je me couchais en imaginant ton sexe. Je dormais en bandant à cause de ce corps parfait que j'imaginais en-dessous du mien.

C'était si simple dans mon esprit d'adolescent… Parfois je regrette cette période, où tout semble compliqué mais tellement facile en même temps. Coucher avec son soi-disant ennemi ne me semblait pas contradictoire. Pourquoi pas après tout ? C'est ce que je m'étais dit… C'était idiot à bien y repenser.

Mais il fallait que cela cesse. Je ne supportais plus de penser à ton corps à chaque instant. Je ne supportais plus de bander aux moments les plus inopportuns, juste parce que je croisais ton regard. Impossible de prendre mes douches avec toi après le sport depuis cet été là. Impossible de ne pas chercher ce regard pourtant.

Pourtant, je ne saisissais pas encore tout ce que ça impliquait. Des sentiments… Je ne comprenais pas encore ce soudain intérêt pour toi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je cherchais constamment ta présence. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur se serrait quand tu n'étais pas là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'énervais quand tu étais trop proche d'eux.

L'adolescent est un être particulièrement stupide. Mais si je n'avais pas agit ainsi à l'époque, en serions-nous là aujourd'hui ? J'ai agis sans même mesure la conséquence de mes actes. J'ai agis alors que je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais.

Je t'ai embrassé. Comme ça, en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé, entre deux heures de cours, devant certains professeurs. Je t'ai embrassé alors que tu avais ta bouche collée à celle d'une greluche sans importance quelques secondes _avant_. Je t'ai tiré par le pull, je t'ai plaqué contre un mur et je t'ai embrassé. Sans plus de cérémonie. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends pas d'où m'est venu ce courage. La stupidité sûrement. Ou une certaine naïveté, celle qui nous fait croire que rien n'a vraiment d'importance.

Tu m'as répondu. Tu m'as répondu en glissant ta langue dans ma bouche, en collant ton corps au mien, en agrippant mes cheveux. Tu m'as répondu en m'attirant à toi pour me faire sentir ton érection qui naissait lentement. Tu m'as répondu en détachant ta bouche de la mienne et en me forçant à te suivre.

La stupidité de l'adolescent… On a couru dans les couloirs, sans se soucier du fait qu'on séchait des heures de cours, qu'on bousculait des élèves et même un prof, qu'on rigolait à en faire trembler les murs. La seule chose qui comptait était ce désir qui grandissait dans nos pantalons, ce besoin de sentir l'autre contre soi.

On ne savait même pas ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. On ne s'est pas posé de question quand on est arrivé dans notre dortoir, essoufflé et empli de désir. On n'a pas réfléchit quand on s'est affalé sur ton lit et qu'on s'est embrassé à perdre haleine, nous déshabillant fébrilement. On a juste gémit quand nos corps se sont touchés, nos érections frôlées et que je suis entré en toi, doucement…

Mais que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ? Nos corps agissaient seuls, comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre. Nos cœurs battaient plus vite mais était-ce seulement à cause de notre désir ? Ma raison était partie, me laissant seulement ressentir, voir, toucher. Je m'émerveillais ce corps que je découvrais.

Ton corps était tellement mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ou apercevoir dans les douches. Il était parfait, juste fait pour mes mains. Il sentait bon, un subtile mélange de ton gel douche et de ton odeur, plus imperceptible mais bien présente. Il répondait docilement à chacune de mes caresses et c'est avec plaisir que ma langue passait partout, le goûtant doucement, comme le plus délicat des desserts.

Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de ton corps. Ton corps est fait pour moi Scorpius. Il est fait pour mes mains, mes lèvres, ma langue, mon sexe. Il est fait pour supporter le mien. Il est fait pour être collé contre moi. Il est fait pour que j'y pose mon visage avant qu'on s'endorme.

Et toi… Toi aussi tu es fait pour moi. Tu es le seul avec qui je peux passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien, à rire ou à être sérieux, sans jamais m'en lasser. Tu es le seul qui me connaisse vraiment, qui m'a déjà vu pleurer. Tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé et le seul que j'aimerai, j'en suis sûr. Comment pourrais-je un jour retrouver quelqu'un qui me corresponde autant ?

Te dire que je t'aime a été une évidence pour moi. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences. Je n'ai pas envisagé que tu puisses me repousser, me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas, que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour toi. Je _savais_. Je savais que je comptais pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Du moins, je m'en suis convaincu.

Je ne me souviens que de tes bras autour de moi, ton souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et ton « Moi aussi », murmuré, comme une brise. On s'aimait. On s'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. Alors comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le monde est si haineux ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement accepter que deux hommes puissent s'aimer comme un homme et une femme ? Qui a décidé de ces règles ? Que leur a-t-on fait pour déclencher tant de haine ?

J'ai tellement honte Scorpius… J'aurais dû faire plus, essayer plus fort de me défaire de leur prise pour venir te sauver. Te souviens-tu de mes cris ? Les as-tu seulement entendus, parmi les coups qui pleuvaient sur toi sans interruption ? Te souviens-tu de mes larmes quand ils m'ont finalement laissé partir et que j'ai recueilli ton corps meurtri contre moi ? Les as-tu seulement senties, sur ton visage tuméfié et l'inconscience qui te prenait par instant ?

Tu ne peux pas me laisser Scorpius… Que serai-je sans toi ? Une coquille vide, l'ombre de moi-même, obligé de traverser cette vie seul. Comment pourrai-je survivre ? Continuer jour après jour, voir toujours plus de violence, toujours plus de haine, sans t'avoir à mes côtés pour me montrer que la vie, parfois, peut être faite de bonheur. »

« Tu te souviens d'_avant_ ? Quand on était petit et qu'on voulait se marier ? Que s'est-il passé entre-temps ? »

« Le monde nous a changé… »

« Promets-moi qu'on écrira ensemble notre _après_. »

Un sourire, des lèvres qui se retrouvent et qui scellent une promesse. Scorpius s'était réveillé, tout ira bien, Albus en était persuadé…

**FIN**

* * *

**Bon,c 'est un OS petit petit, mais c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça... J'avoue que je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais en écrivant ce truc mais bon, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite :) Pour la longueur, c'est pas ma faute, c'est fleur de lisse qui me contamine :D**

**music67love**

**Je viens de recevoir une review qui m'a... Perturbée on va dire. L'auteur de cette review (Comme ça) n'ayant pas pris la peine de me laisser une adresse mail où répondre, je vais répondre ici. Alors oui, leur relation commence par une relation de corps. Mais Albus avait des sentiments pour Scorpius bien avant ça... Seulement, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et comme il le dit, c'était un adolescent idiot qui n'arrivait pas à identifier ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi devraient-ils d'abord tomber amoureux et ensuite coucher ensemble ? Le contraire n'est-il pas aussi possible ? Et je n'ai jamais dit que leurs sentiments étaient arrivés en quelques heures. J'ai juste écrit que ça a été naturel pour lui... Peut-être aurai-je dû préciser que c'est arrivé au bout de quelques semaines ?  
**

**Et si tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fanfic, libre à toi de ne pas les lire. Je ne fais pas un culte du corps. Certes ça commence par là, mais il y a tout un passage où il parle de ce qu'il ressent pour Scorpius en tant que personne à part entière. J'estime avoir un esprit assez ouvert... Va donc lire d'autres de mes fanfics, tu verras que toutes ne se déroulent pas ainsi.  
**

**Ah et j'oubliais une chose essentielle : c'est de l'écriture. Tout sort de mon imagination, qui te dit que je pense ainsi ? Quand Agatha Christie écrivait ses bouquins, je doute qu'elle commettait des meurtres en même temps.  
**

**Bref... J'avoue que ça m'a énervé et j'avais besoin de répondre. Maintenant, je passe au-dessus. J'espère juste que les autres apprécieront.  
**


End file.
